An Unconventional Threesome
by VongolaxFamilyxPowers
Summary: An everyday look into the lives of our favorite Vongola threesome! With pining dynamite users and vicious perfects out for blood, will Tsuna ever catch a break?*I would also like to aknowledge my close friend Megan, AKA ItatchiEnvy for beta'ing my story*


An Unconventional Threesome

It was a bright sunny day, but a bit dark towards the west, Tsuna noted as he was strolling home from school. Yamamoto and Gokudera tagged along behind like puppies to prevent any shape or form of death from occurring. Gokudera Hayato, who always walked on the right (considering he's the "right hand" to the 10th), was stuck like glue to his precious Tsuna.

"Gokudera, don't y-you have something better to do at your house?" Tsuna stuttered, a bit timid of the dynamite infested teen next to him, tried and failed looking him in the eye.

"Like I have... You and the baseball nut are much more amusing." Gokudera had and Italian accent when he spoke. It was smooth, yet rough and characteristically loud. His hair matched his unique voice: it was silver, glistening as it blew to the left, covering his blue eyes. Tsuna looked up at the 16 year old.

"So, you'd rather be here with Yamamoto and me than your home...?" Tsuna gazed at the beautifully complexioned boy. All three boys stopped, mesmerized. Silence.

"You damn baseball idiot!" Shouted the silver haired teen suddenly, breaking the silence. He seemed to be cheerful as he exclaimed, "why do you have to be so damn tempting?"

"Haha! I'm only as tempting as you make me!" Yamamoto was indeed delicious prey for Gokudera's wandering eyes. Tsuna looked at them, about faced, and began to walk away before he was in the middle of either a hormone-filled conversation, or a fight to the death between Dynamite and Baseball. Gokudera looked down and around for Tsuna, then at Yamamoto. "Idiot..."

Yamamoto spotted Tsuna walking away, "Hey! Where are you going?" Smiling, he slid over by Tsuna. Tsuna was innocently trying to avoid any love-hate filled passion between the two.

"I'm now attempting to avoid you and Gokudera." Tsuna somewhat stood up to his friend. The annoyance and sexual tension was too much.

"Tenth! What the fuck?" Hayato's eyes darted at Tsuna. Gokudera was the right hand man; Tsuna's ultimate and most trusted guardian. When Tsuna arrived at his front gate Yamamoto and Gokudera were still mumbling behind him.

"Okay. Gokudera, I don't understand why your always here if Bianchi is. You know what happens when you see her face." Tsuna turned to look directly at Gokudera.

"If I don't see her face, I can still be with you, tenth." There was no arguing with the dedicated sliver haired boy.

"Whatever..." Tsuna had given up, as he always did. Yamamoto stood nonchalantly at the back, enjoying every word said.

"And why don't you go throw a damn ball! Baseball freak!" As usual, Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto.

"Ugh, you guys are so-" Tsuna was cut off by the beauty of Kyoko as she strolled by with I-Pin, having babysat her for Nana. Gokudera and Yamamoto watched the school's idol smile and the tenth's love-struck face.

"Hi,Tsuna!" Kyoko waved at Tsuna. The best smile, best hair, and overall beauty; she had it all and more. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"H-hi K-Kyoko." Tsuna could barely speak as his blush grew deeper. I-Pin laughed lightly at Tsuna's obvious embarrassment. Luckily, Haru hadn't tagged along. That would've been- Too late.

"Tsuna!" Haru ran out of Tsuna's house as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty damn fast if her beloved was involved. "I love you!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee!" Tsuna's face turned a ghostly white; he turned and shot down the street, running for his life.

"Why does he always do that?" Kyoko looked at Haru in confusion.

"Am I _that_ scary?" Haru stood still in shock, unable to process that her dear Tsuna didn't return her feelings.

"Yes!" Gokudera exclaimed as Yamamoto chuckled in the back. Haru's face went red with anguish.

"You stupid boys! Thank goodness _my_ Tsuna isn't like you two." Haru jeered at Gokudera; the silver's face went blank.

"'_Your'_ Tsuna?" Dynamite was clenched between his fingers. Anger rushed through his body like a bullet. "You want to repeat yourself?"

"Aaaahhhh!" Haru hid behind Kyoko, the latter still holding I-Pin. Tsuna eventually came back to see Gokudera in his fighting stance.

"Gokudera stop! What are you doing?" Tsuna panicked and ran to his storm guardian before jumping on his back. Yamamoto looked at the two wrestling on the ground at his feet. He had no idea Tsuna was a biter.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" The rain guardian joined the wrestling teens.

"You son of a-" Gokudera lost his speech when he felt his diamonds break. " You BITCH! I'll shove a bat so far up your ass you'll taste it!" The fight dragged on for a while after that…

The fight eventually settled and Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna were laying on the dirt panting. Gokudera was holding himself from the blow he received.

"God damn you! Fucking baseball head." Gokudera's eyes were filled with anger, and though he'd deny it vehemently, a few tears.

"Haha! Isn't this fun?" Takeshi glanced at everyone, knowing he came out without a single sc"rape" or cut.

"Uhm, are you okay?" The girls looked at the three lying on the ground from exhaustion. The boys looked at each other, then at the girls before getting up slowly.

"Everyone, just go into the house..." Giving up, Tsuna started to limp to his house. He had a feeling he'd be sore for a while thanks to those two.

The next day Tsuna woke up to see Reborn staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"Hiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee! W-what the-" Tsuna jumped out of bed, hitting the ceiling before falling back to the floor.

"You need to wake up. You'll miss your training." Reborn spoke sternly. It was only 6:00 AM.

"What? NO! Not at this time. You're insane." Tsuna went back under the covers, hiding from a toddler with a gun. Reborn wouldn't stand for this. He ripped the covers right off of Tsuna and dragged him out of bed.

"I said, WAKE UP. But, you never listen. You just make your life more of a challenge." Reborn made a good point. Later on that day, after training, the annoyance was still about.

"Will you guys give it a break? Don't make me get Mukuro or Hibari on your ass!" This took some balls for Tsuna to say; as there was a good chance he'd be attacked if he even approached either male. Mukuro and Hibari, those two are usually always together nowadays, fighting, yelling, or (God forbid) flirting.

"That could be a fun game of tag." Yamamoto cheerfully spoke. Of course, he'd think of it as a game.

"I hope you realize Hibari will kill you if he catches you with that cigarette." Tsuna looked at Gokudera's rosy pink lips as he lit the tobacco.

"That bastard won't lay a hand on me. You've got to be kidding me," Gokudera strode over towards the school.

"Yo! Tsuna! I've got to head out to the baseball diamond for practice." Yamamoto turned away after waving good bye, swinging his bat with each step.

"Finally, he's gone..." Gokudera mumbled through his cigarette.

"Get rid of that! I don't want to die!" Tsuna whined fearfully.

"There's nothing to worry about Tenth! If that bastard comes near you, I'll blow him up!"

"But..H-Hibari-"

"Tenth, give it a rest." Annoyed at being ignored, Tsuna stopped. They placed themselves on a bench near the school doors, not aware of the flying yellow puff above them.

"I will bite you to death." He whispered almost silently to himself. Hibird flew back to Hibari's black shiny hair. "Damn herbivore, doesn't he understand my Non-Smoking Policy? Of course not, that would take intelligence, and grass-eaters have none." He spoke to himself, observing.

"So?" Tsuna questioned the silver.

"What?"

"Your...g-going...to...d-"Tsuna began to tear before he could speak the word. He didn't want his right hand, his companion to die by the hand or mouth of Hibari...because who'd want to be where Mukuro had been? Kufufu.


End file.
